blossomblastfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Winterland
Difficulty *Only level and are hard levels. The remaining ones are both medium or easy. New features *Nothing new is introduced. Levels |hardest = |mostfun = }} | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 982 | type2 = Score | move2 = 19 | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 983 | type3 = Bud | move3 = 20 | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 984 | type4 = Flower | move4 = 22 | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 985 | type5 = Weed | move5 = 18 | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 986 | type6 = Bud | move6 = 20 | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 987 | type7 = Score | move7 = 20 | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 988 | type8 = Flower | move8 = 20 | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 989 | type9 = Weed | move9 = 21 | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 990 | type10 = Weed | move10 = 18 | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 991 | type11 = Flower | move11 = 17 | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 992 | type12 = Score | move12 = 18 | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 993 | type13 = Weed | move13 = 20 | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 994 | type14 = Bud | move14 = 19 | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 995 | type15 = Flower | move15 = 20 | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 996 | type16 = Weed | move16 = 20 | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 997 | type17 = Score | move17 = 20 | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 998 | type18 = Weed | move18 = 18 | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 999 | type19 = Bud | move19 = 19 | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 1000 | type20 = Weed | move20 = 20 | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 981.png|link=Level 981|Level 981 Level 982.png|link=Level 982|Level 982 Level 983.png|link=Level 983|Level 983 Level 984.png|link=Level 984|Level 984 Level 985.png|link=Level 985|Level 985 Level 986.png|link=Level 986|Level 986 Level 987.png|link=Level 987|Level 987 Level 988.png|link=Level 988|Level 988 Level 989.png|link=Level 989|Level 989 Level 990.png|link=Level 990|Level 990 Level 991.png|link=Level 991|Level 991 Level 992.png|link=Level 992|Level 992 Level 993.png|link=Level 993|Level 993 Level 994.png|link=Level 994|Level 994 Level 995.png|link=Level 995|Level 995 Level 996.png|link=Level 996|Level 996 Level 997.png|link=Level 997|Level 997 Level 998.png|link=Level 998|Level 998 Level 999.png|link=Level 999|Level 999 Level 1000.png|link=Level 1000|Level 1000 Trivia *This episode reaches the 1000th level. *After this release, all main menu, character, background, and gameplay area were changed to the winter theme. *The number of version was moved to the top right of the main screen. *On December 7, 2017, flower blooming meter was removed from the move bar. Instead, it will show when the player touch a flower or links flowers. *All puzzle marked on the map were removed after this update. *This is the last episode released in 2017. Category:Episodes released in 2017